


【JOJO】弟弟的味道

by AlessaRK9800



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800
Kudos: 31





	【JOJO】弟弟的味道

我和东方仗助有秘密的关系。  
当然啦，既然我说的这么晦涩，那么这种秘密必然指的是肉体方面的关系。

至于为什么要秘密呢……  
首先是因为，虽然仗助是个不良，但却是那种长得很帅的纯情温柔类型的不良——这是这个年纪的男孩子中的极品，在女生群体中很受欢迎——也就意味着，我不想被和他同年龄的女生敌视；其次，仗助的家庭令我觉得很棘手——如若他们知道我和仗助的交往，必然会劝阻仗助的吧……因为我的名声不是很好：在20世纪末，杜王町的性观念也并没有开放到哪去，再加上我未成年便有过不少男友的经历，而且每个的保质期不过三个月。  
最重要的是，下个月我就要成年了，而仗助还是个未成年高中生。

肉食系邻家大姐姐养成纯情不良小弟弟，在趁着自己成年之前把同为未成年的他吃干抹净什么的……太糟糕了太狡猾了，各种意义上。

在进到仗助房间的时候，他就从背后抱住了我，颈后传来他急促炽热的呼吸。

嘛，虽然多少也有点能猜到啦。“晚上要来我家吗，有点东西给你看”这种借口真是太拙劣了。  
我不由得微笑：仗助真是太可爱了。

他领着我躺在床上，小心翼翼地红着脸吻过来，雨点一样的吻掩盖不了他糟糕的吻技。我和他的牙齿时不时碰撞在一起。

“这样直接躺下来制服会皱的哦？”  
“这种事无所谓的吧……就算皱了的话，姐姐也会帮我熨好的吧。”他对于突然打断亲热的无关紧要的话露出不满，幼稚地别起了嘴。  
“还是交给朋子阿姨吧？”  
“不要嘛。就要你做。”像是撒娇一样，仗助抱着我将头埋在了我的胸前。

“这样蹭我的话，发型乱了的话也无所谓吗？”  
“……！唔……”闻言，他抬起头。经过他撒娇三连的头发已经有些凌乱了。

我本想伸手揉揉他的脑袋，但又担心他生气我在他本就有些散乱的发型上撒野，改而抚摸了他发红的耳垂。

“呜……”他轻哼着，眸子微微眯起，嘴角上扬。  
真像个爱撒娇的大狗狗。

“我说啊，姐姐……你也和其他人做过……这种事情对吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“因为……感觉每次和姐姐做的时候，你看我的眼神很让人不爽……那种包容的眼神。”  
“……傻瓜。我那是怜爱你的眼神啦怜爱。”

仗助带着有些愠色的表情垂下脑袋：“明明……我是个纯情派呢。第一次都给了姐姐。所有的第一次……接吻啊拥抱啊牵手啊……做爱啊什么的。”

我一时失言。  
我是喜欢仗助没错，但我不确定我的喜欢是否有仗助对我的感情更强烈。  
……果然，保守这个秘密的关系不公开是正确的呢。

“那姐姐从今以后只能和我做！”仗助扬声说道。突然提高的音量吓了我一跳：朋子阿姨还在厨房做饭呢。

“好了啦我知道了啦！你小声一点啊。”  
“那约好了啊！姐姐是我一个人的了，谁都不许再碰姐姐！”  
仗助越说越激动，紧紧抱住我吮吸着我的脖颈，像是要给我烙下独属于他的印迹。

“哼……之前的那些得到了姐姐的家伙……哼。”  
可能是因为嫉妒，仗助不怎么熟练地解开了我的衣服，有些粗暴地揉着我的乳房，俊俏的脸贴在那片软肉上。

“姐姐闻起来好香。以前就想着……拥抱姐姐了。”说完，仗助害羞地含住了乳尖，湿润的舌头没有章法地舔舐着。

“真想一直抱着姐姐……好柔软呢。”  
仗助着迷地抚摸着我。脸颊，耳朵，脖颈，锁骨，胸部，腰……

我喘息着。仗助的脸埋在我敞开的胸前拼命亲吻着。他的发型已经散乱下来，抹过发胶的头发有点硬，发尾却很柔软，让我觉得有些痒。  
舒服的痒。

与此同时，仗助的手也没有闲下来——他的手伸到我的大腿中间，抓住内裤的边缘笨拙地往下拉。  
这是为了进一步的快乐必须要做的事。  
可不知为何，仗助兴奋的像发烧一样的脸庞和粗劣的手法让我心跳加速。

毕竟，这种反差的可爱，就是我吃干抹净他的原因之一啊。

将我的内裤拉到脚腕后，仗助好像是在犹豫着什么，动作停了下来，嗫嚅着试探地问道：“我可以……看看那里吗？”

那里是指……？  
反应过来仗助的意思后，我好像被这个纯情男孩传染了一样，脊背害臊地有了些许汗意。

“一定要这样吗？”  
“唔……抱歉……也不是非要……”  
“……好吧。你不要摆出这幅好像做错了什么事的样子啊。”  
真是的，明明在其他人面前，他就不会摆出这样可爱的小心谨慎的一面的。

认清了我根本无法拒绝仗助的要求的事实后，我认命地分开双腿，抬了抬腰。

“这样能看到吗？”  
“嗯！姐姐知道自己这里是什么样的吗？”仗助好奇地盯着那里看着，让我有些不好意思。  
“我怎么知道啦……我又看不见哎。”

仗助吞了吞口水，问道：“我可以……摸摸吗？”  
“哈啊……随便啦。不要总是问我啊。很害羞的。”

我别扭地岔开眼神。  
没有办法……我是仗助的第一个女人。他这么青涩，不知道是好事还是坏事呢。

得到我的回答后，仗助的眼睛眨得更快了，他用微微颤抖的手指，描摹着那里。

“嗯……”我不由自主地叫出声来。  
“好厉害呢……滑滑的水在灯光下晶莹的……”  
仗助描述着那里，手指慢慢分开了穴口，又一股爱液从里面流到了他的指尖。

“是因为我，所以这里才湿乎乎的吗？”  
仗助出神地认真地盯着那里，简直比期末考试前一晚复习还要认真一样。

他将脸贴得更近了。然后，伸出舌尖挑逗着阴蒂和穴口。  
我不由得舒服地呻吟起来。

“哈啊……仗助……那里还是不要……”  
“……这里一缩一缩的呢……我插进去的时候也是这么动的吗？”  
他猛地将花瓣掰开，露出核心，然后张开嘴吮吸着。  
他的动作因为看见色情的具有刺激性的画面更加放肆，不停地用舌尖来回玩弄着私处，唇舌之间的声音混合着水声在房间内回响。

他的舌头从入口处进入，直到几乎整根舌头都探在里面。舌头刺激着阴道内壁，甚至牙齿也轻轻啃咬着外围的软肉和阴蒂。

“啊啊……哈，啊啊……仗助……很厉害呢……”  
“嗯……哈……姐姐的这里……越来越湿了……好热啊里面……”  
“还不是……哈啊、因为你……”

仗助的嘴边拉开一挂银丝，他的表情痴迷而恍惚。  
他湿润的发红的双眼被情欲充斥，试探性地问我：“可以……插进去吗？……啊啊我指……这里。”

他扶着阴茎，抵在我的穴口，在私处来回摩擦着。  
像是得到了一丝慰藉，他喘息着。

“不可以。”  
“……？”

如我的预想中一般，仗助的脑袋失望地耷拉了下来，他像只委屈的小鸭子一样撅起了嘴。  
本来想捉弄一下他的，但是看到他的这种表情我又难以狠下心来了。

“对不起，骗你的。快点进来吧。”  
“哈啊……真是坏心眼……！”

仗助报复地咬了我的脸颊，狠狠地嘬了一口。  
同时他的下半身毫不客气，庞大的硬物没有准确地找准，但还是强硬地挤开了小穴，整根没入地放了进来。

“啊……哈，啊……”他闭着眼睛，露出忍耐的表情。  
他的嘴唇吻了吻我的眉间，慢慢地挺送抽插着分身。  
我对他慢吞吞的温柔动作感到有些着急，我不耐烦地扭动着腰。内壁一收一缩地裹住他的阳物。

他小声地呻吟着，嘟囔着：“不要这样吸了……这样的话……太敏感了……”

湿漉漉的发光的眼睛瞪着我，双手攀上我的腰，制止了我动来动去，他一口气突刺深深地插入。  
被撞击到的花蕊让我背脊游走着电流。  
他吐着喘息律动着。他性感的嘴唇开启又闭合地吸气吐气，脸上浮气的红晕和天真的深情总让我有一种罪恶感。

“啊……啊……仗助……”  
“唔……姐姐……我喜欢你……”

大腿盘住仗助的腰，情不自禁地迎合起他的动作，和他的律动方向相反：他进，我迎。分身一下子抵到了最舒服的地方，那一瞬间，我险些被快感冲昏头脑到达高潮。

“呜啊！……啊……啊……好棒……”  
我不住地叹息着。好想一直就这样和仗助沉浸在官能的天堂。  
仗助像是将一切都抛弃了一样，疯狂地抽送着，彼此的下半身的黏着声凌乱而色情。

“哈啊……哈……姐姐……最喜欢你了！”  
仗助的嗓音带着被情欲烧伤的嘶哑，忘我的告白后他更激烈地律动着。

“我自己一个人的时候……就想着你……很久之前就一直……”  
色欲吞噬了他的害羞。他大声地表达着自己的心迹，胡乱地摆动着腰。  
我很喜欢这种不带着技巧只靠着蛮力的抽送。  
这种冲动的举动和仗助的size每次都能让我激起最为简单的快感。

仗助一个劲地撞击着我的下半身，太过于兴奋地举起我的小腿，啃咬着我的膝盖。  
快感的电流麻痹了大脑，我难以忍受地收紧着他的阴茎。

“啊，啊！……仗助！”  
“哈、啊！……啊，呜，啊啊……”

在到达高潮的那一瞬间，仗助抓紧了我的大腿，也跟着一阵颤抖的痉挛。

“哈……哈啊……”

我擦拭着仗助额头上的汗，释放后的他喘着气在我脖颈里撒娇，滚烫的脸颊蹭着我的脸庞。

“笨蛋。”  
看到这么可爱的仗助，我宠溺地搂住了他。  
这么全力以赴地喜欢着我的男孩……我觉得自己很幸福。

被仗助的体温拥抱，与他融为一体。  
我觉得自己喜欢他是值得令我无比庆幸的事。

……如果能一直这样就好了。  
我是不会忘记关于仗助的事的。

我将头埋在仗助的大胸处，少见的孩子气地rua着他饱满的胸。  
可能是痒，仗助傻傻地嘿嘿笑着。

如果能一直这样就好了。  
我注视着仗助带着稚气的脸庞，天真的笑容，看见我就闪闪发光的眼睛——这样想到。


End file.
